Journey Of a Master
by Dragor
Summary: A great story about a boy that wishes to be away from his life of fame so he travels away to a mysterious land so he can make not only new friends but also new enemys. Can he catch em all, I sure hope so.
1. And a Baby was Born

**Chapter 1: And a Baby was born!**

Throughout the whole of Johto there was an important announcement to be made, Lance and his wife Jane now had a baby boy! Everyone waited in front of the Elite Four's tower and waited to hear about the baby. The Champion walked out with Jane next to him and all of the Elite Four including Koga, Karen, Will and Bruno walked behind them. Everyone looked at the group. But there was no baby in sight!

Nurse Joy walked out of the building holding a small bundle in her arms. She looked at the townsfolk and said, "I am pleased to announce that the Champion, Lance and his wife, Jane now have a baby boy." She held up the baby letting everyone see it.

The baby looked around. It saw a shiny sparkle in the distance. It was a Suicune running across the water. It looked at the baby and smiled. After that it ran away. Lance walked forward with Jane and called out "We have both decided that the baby shall be called Zane." They smiled, took the baby from Nurse Joy and went back inside.

15 years later: Now Zane was 15 years old and he still hadn't had a pokemon yet. He had wished and wished for one but his father wouldn't allow it. But finally on day Lance came up to his son and said "Son, I wish for you to have this Dratini. For the meantime, it's only a temporary gift until I get you the real pokemon I want you to have from Professor Elm."

For five days Zane had been having the time of his life. Playing with his Dratini and raising it for his father. When his father finally came on the fifth day he looked happy "I have a present for you, but unfortunately you shall have to give that Dratini back. I'm sorry." Zane looked at Dratini sadly and hugged it "You were the best friend I have ever had." He handed it back to his father and received a pokeball in return. "You have earned this." Lance said.

The day after he received his pokeball, which he hadn't opened yet he decided to go to Professor Elm's lab. Along the way people stopped and praised him, including trainers from different Regions. He hated how he was so famous, if he could only go somewhere he could get away from all this fame and fortune!

As you were about to walk into the lab you heard something, it sounded like the Professor on the phone "Yes that right, there's a newly discovered Region looking for a Champion. Trainers from all around the world will be competing for a chance to become it. Yes that's right, there could be a chance to find some new and undiscovered pokemon there. Too bad we don't have a trainer that could go over there for us."

With that Zane rushed in and said, "I'll do it. I'll be that trainer; I want to go on a journey on my own where no one will bow to me as they pass me, I want to be free from all this fame and fortune." Elm looked at me and said, "I'll call you back." And he shut the phone.

"Well I suppose you already have your pokemon." He said

"Actually I haven't seen it. I was waiting for the perfect chance to find out what I was." Zane replied.

Elm walked over to his desk. "I have some things for you that might come in handy." He picked up some stuff off the desk and rummaged through some drawers. He came over to you with an armful of stuff. "Alright, first you'll need a bag." And he handed Zane a backpack and a little belt to go around his waist that could carry things.

The first thing he noticed was the pokeballs attached to the side. "Whats in those?" Zane asked.

"Oh nothing yet, but they will be filled up when you find and catch some Pokemon." Said Elm.

He handed Zane a Red Item that was shaped like a book. "This is a Pokedex. This shall help you understand more about the Pokemon around you."

Elm handed him a few more items including some food and Pokemon food and pushed him out the door. "You'll go far, I know it." He gave Zane directions to the harbour which was where the ferry was leaving.

Zane ran until he got to the ferry. His dad was going to be so proud. He got on the ferry and walked into a little café which he sat down in; he put the PokeBall in front of him. What was in it, it was a Mystery…


	2. Making Friends

Chapter 2: Making Friends

"ALL ABOARD!!!" yelled a rather skinny yet muscular man. He seemed to be the captain of the boat. He went up to another man operating the mechanism's, he seemed to be the second in charge. The captain said to him "Get all the staff ready to set off, we're gonna be travelling for a while se we better make sure we're stocked up on supplies." The captain's second began to head towards a hidden hatch behind the bar at the cafe but the captain stopped him. "I'll do that, you just check that the others are ready to set off." He offered. The second nodded and went off while the captain went down the hatch and the hatch closed shut almost at once.

There we're still a couple of people heading towards the boat, no-one had noticed them yet. They seemed to be avoiding eachother due to the fact that they were making sure they dont go anywhere near eachother. One was a rather tall girl with long straight blonde hair, the other one was a guy, he was also tall with brown scruffy hair. But the guy didn't seem have a sense of fashion. He was trying to look cool but he looked a right idiot. He had a plain grey t-shirt and baggy camo jeans. The girl however didn't look that bad, she was wearing a shirt that looked like it had been attacked by paint bombs and pants that were dyed to all the colors of the rainbow, it looked a bit odd but likeable.

The captain finally came up from the hatch and said to the second in charge "Everythings set to go, lets go. We are missing a couple of people but we are beind schedule." He obviously hadn't seen the two still coming towards the boat so they pulled away from the docks.

The two people noticed the boat begin to leave the docks. The boy pulled out a pokeball sending out a Lapras into the water. He hopped on the Lapras and the Lapras swam towards the boat. By the time he was half way to the boat the girl couldn't find any way she could get to the boat. She was getting more and more worried that she would miss the boat and not get the chance to leave.

The boy hopped on the boat right in front of me and smirked at me, the girl however was still stuck, a single tear struck down her cheek. It glistened in the sun, that was what caught my eye. I looked at my pokeball, hopefully there was something there that could help her.

I pulled out my pokeball and threw it, a bright light formed and a rather large shape came out. I could finally see what mystery was being held inside the red and white ball. Finally the shape formed into a metal bird pokemon. It was a Skarmory, it had wings so I suspected it would be able to help me get the girl on the boat.

"Um...Skarmory, fly over there and bring that girl here to the boat." I said to Skarmory. It replied by pecking me on the head. "Now come on." I replied "You dont seem to like me very much but it doesn't mean you have to take it out on others." Skarmory looked at me as if to say "Good point!"

Skarmory flew over to the girl and she looked at it curiously and climbed on its back. She stroked Skarmory's head, it seemed to like that, I would have to remember that. Skarmory flew back over to the boat and landed in front of me. The girl got off Skarmory and she stroked its head once more.

I walked over to them, "I'm Zane, this is Skarmory." I said to the girl. We shook hands and she said "I'm Liz or Eliza, whatever you wanna call me. Thanks for helping me. If I missed this boat I wouldn't be able to become a Pokemon Co-ordinator for years! The place we're going to is the only known place with contests since the Hoenn ones were shut down so I would be really let down, how can I repay you, here is some money, thats the best I can do for now but I swear I'll get more money to give to you."

There was a sort of akward silence for about a minute untill I finally said "I dont want your money, you need it for yourself. If your gonna become a Pokemon Co-ordinator you'll have to buy some berries for Pokeblocks and a Pokeblock mixer for your pokemon, though you can find some berries on tree's and you'll have to buy food and equipment to cook the food and all that stuff..." I dont usually get like this unless I'm nervous or exited but I was sure that I wasn't either of them at the moment.

Liz laughed "I'm fine, I have other money but if you really want, I'll take it. I dont know a thing about being a Co-ordinator so thats why I have this little book." She said holding up a small book "Its all about being a Co-ordinator. I'm not up to the chapter on mixing and berries yet. Thats about the seventh chapter. I'm only on chapter two, which is about the battling section of the contests. The thing is, I dont know a thing about battling. I dont even know what attacks my pokemon has so its gonna be a tough journey ahead of me." She took the money I was holding out for her and smiled, "Again, thank you for helping me. I better go find somewhere to wait untill we get there." "Why dont you sit with me here, there's enough room for you so why not." I motioned to a chair. "Really!" Said Liz, "That would be great." She said as she sat down on a chair at the table.

I looked at Skarmory. I still hadn't returned him and he seemed to be annoying the hell out of the captain by pecking him on the head. "Excuse me for a second." I said as I left the table and went up to Skarmory and the captain. "Sorry about that." I said to the captain. "He gets a bit annoying at times but once you get to know him you'll find he's no trouble at all."

"Haha, you are one lucky guy having a bird like that." The captain said.  
"Why, isn't he annoying you, cause it sure looks like it"  
"He's annoying me all right, but you have a vey persuasive bird there. What I would give to have a bird like that. I could get a seafood restaurant anytime I want"  
"Haha, I see what you mean. Though it is hard to get him to listen to you"  
"I see the proble..." The captain stopped talking suddenly, "Did you see that?!" He asked.

"See what?" I asked him. Suddenly there was a huge rumble coming from..I couldn't tell where it was coming from. It seemed to be coming from all around us! What was this madness!!! 


	3. The First Battle

Chapter 3: The First Battle

Right now I seemed to be in hell, people falling out off the side of the boat, glasses and bottles from the bar smashing on the ground. The captain even slammed his head on the steering wheel of the boat and knocked himself out. Then out of the crystal clear water came a giant Red Gyrados! I had known about these since my father had once met a boy that had caught one and stopped Team Rocket with my fathers help.

What was a Red Gyrados doing here?! I mean, why would it be attacking this boat when it could lead an example for all the other pokemon and not attack people. There was something ontop of it, what was it? It was a slight shadow. Suddenly the shadow jumped onto the boat and smirked at me. "Where's the Jewel?!" It said to me in a rough sort of voice.

"What Jewel?" I replied.  
"You know bloody well what Jewel I mean!!!" He screamed into my ear.

I decided to play along for a minute. "Yes I do know what Jewel your talking about but I shall only give it to you if you manage to beat me in a battle." I said to him as I pushed him away from me.

"Very well." He replied. "But to make it intresting lets make it a double battle." He returned his Gyrados and took out two balls sending them into the air. One formed a dark and ghostly figure, it finally became visable and I found that it was a Gastly, one of the few ghost pokemon there are. The other white light was shaped very oddly, the oddly shaped light formed into a Yanma, it was a vicious looking thing, it looked like it wanted to kill.

"Only problem is, I dont have two pokemon!" I said to the shadowed guy. "I haven't even gotten to the place I'm trying to get to." "Well then I'll help." Called a voice from behind me. I turned around to find Liz behind me holding a red and white pokeball of her own. "I'm need to train up for my first contest and this might be a good chance to learn about battling." She said. She walked right up to me and looked me in the eyes and winked "We can beat this idiot together." She whispered in my ears.

She threw her pokeball high into the air sending out a Snorunt, it looked around and saw the two enemy pokemon. It did a small Growl and sent flakes of snow to them as a warning to get ready to see true power. I realised that I had never returned Skarmory, where was he? I looked around and I couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly he flew down and used Wing Attack hitting the Yanma sending it flying straight at Gastly though that didn't do anything since Yanma went straight through him. Gastly sneered and hovered over to Snorunt using Lick sending a shiver down Snorunt's spine, but Snorunt unfortunately became paralyzed. It was still able to attack, that was obvious since it used an Ice Beam and froze Gastly solid.

"Alright Snorunt, use Powder Snow and cover that piece of ice with Gastly in it so it gives it an extra cold coating." Liz looked at me and waited to see what I would do. "Skarmory, use Wing Attack and hit the ice coated Gastly into the Yanma to send them both flying and hitting something thus knocking them out." Snorunt used the Powder Snow and the ice was extra strong now, there was no way Gastly could break through the ice. Skarmory looked at me and then at the ice, he went in for a dive and whacked the piece of ice at the Yanma sending them both flying towards the Shadowed figure.

"I''ll get that Jewel next time and then I shall defeat you"  
"Bring it on." I replied. The shadowed fiigure just grumbled and sent out his Gyrados. He jumped on top of it and returned his two other pokemon into their pokeballs.

The Gyrados swam away from the boat very fast, it then went under and disappeared. "What the hell was that all about, what Jewel was he talking about?!" I said to Liz.

"I can explain that." Said a voice behind me. It was the captain, he had recovered from hitting his head on the steering wheel. He pulled out a necklace from his pocket and showed it to us, it had a small shiny Jewel attached to it. "This Jewel is known to have special powers, to release the power of the Legendarys, it's unknown how many legendarys there are but this Jewel is supposed to set them free from something." He hnaded the Jewel to me, "I want you two to take it. The legend of this Jewel speaks about two people who set them free and it says that these people shall become the best at what they wish. There is a first clue as in how to free the first legendary and its a riddle, it goes:

"Through Ancient Times There lived a Thunder King To set him free Find the Mimes And there you shall find him."

He looked at us "That was all that was found of that riddle, there is supposed to be more but it has been unknown. I believe you two shall set them free, I believe that you are the two mentioned in the legend. You are traveling together aren't you?" Before we could answer the captain grabbed us and said "Well thats that, I'll take you to where your destination was originally set to be." With that he got the emergancy boat and sent us out in the direction that was supposed to be where we were going. 


End file.
